L'esprit de la troisième épouse
by plumenoir
Summary: Jared l'aime. Elle ne voit que son idiot de petit copain. Mais l'esprit de la troisième épouse aidera à se qu'ils se croisent sur le même chemin, pour commencé à avancer. Ensemble.


Jared- Kim

Champ de blé- Programme télé

Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, la première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Jared? Ce fut de l'épouser. Ou de courir dans les champs de blé avec elle. Ou encore de lui hurler/ murmurer/ chanter/ crier/ chuchoter/ exprimer son amour, sincère et dévorant.

Oui, sauf que voila: Kim avait déjà un petit copain. Un gars dont elle était raide dingue et qui ne la méritait probablement pas.

Oubliez le « probablement »: il ne la méritait pas. DU TOUT. Ni lui, ni ses idiots d'amis.

Ce Jeremiah ne s'intéressait qu'au Football et au programme télé! Alors que la fille la plus parfaite de la Terre s'intéressait a lui!

Jared aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle le remarque.

Ce que Jared ignorait c'est que l'esprit de la troisième épouse veillait sur chacun d'eux et leur imprégnée, les aidant à trouver le bonheur qu'elle avait eu autrefois, en étant l'épouse et l'imprégnée de Taha Aki.

C'est pourquoi, en ce quinze décembre, alors qu'il rentrait en voiture de chez Susan et Emily, il fut surpris d'apercevoir une silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même, à même le sol, sur le bord de la route.

-Kim? L'interpella-t-il.

Car c'était elle, sa belle, sa douce, sa merveilleuse Kim qui était seule, à peine couverte au milieu du froid d'un hiver rigoureux.

Et elle pleurait.

Son cœur se déchira en un millier de petits morceaux disparates à cette vision qu'il considérait apocalyptique et sa première réaction fut de serrer la femme de sa vie dans ses bras, pour lui apporter un peu d'une chaleur qui le qualifiait. Puis il la fit monter au bord de son 4X4 pour la ramener auprès d'Emily.

-Je… Je vais bien, murmura-t-elle en claquant des dents.

-Kim, ma puce, reprit il, tu as les lèvres bleus.

La jeune fille ne dit rien mais se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même, cherchant un peu de chaleur.

Sam était en patrouille avec Quill et Embry, quand à Jacob, le petit nouveau de la bande, était avec son humaine -une fille brune qui attirait apparemment les créatures dangereuse- alors Emily se trouvait être seule chez elle quand il arriva, tenant en ses bras musclé une jeune fille grelottante.

-Ho mon Dieu! Jared que c'est il passé?

-Elle…

Il déposa la jeune fille sur le canapé, délicatement, tandis que la compagne de son alpha courrait chercher des vêtement chaud, un thermomètre et de quoi la réchauffer.

Il fit sortir Jared qui était vraiment, vraiment très nerveux et s'occupa de la jeune fille qui, le devinait elle, n'était autre que la fameuse Kimberley.

Lorsque l'ont est la seule fille d'une meute, il arrive rarement que les histoires d'amours vous soient inconnues.

Emily déclara une pneumonie, renvoya Kim chez elle et promit de faire venir Jared chaque jour jusqu'à son rétablissement complet.

Lorsqu'il vint la voir, le lendemain, avec ses médicaments, Kim dormait. Il s'assit au bord de son lit et attendit qu'elle se réveille pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien.

Le deuxième jour, elle pleurait lorsqu'il arriva avec un bouillon de poule que sa mère lui avait appris à faire, spécialement pour l'occasion.

Elle lui raconta alors ce qu'il c'était passé. Jeremiah était un idiot. Et le frapper faisait à présent partie de ses objectifs premiers. Après sortir avec/ épouser Kim et garder sa famille -et Kim- en sécurité.

Jeremiah -l'idiot anciennement plus chanceux de la planète- avait couché avec à peu près toute l'équipe des cheerleaders du lycée.

Et une partie de l'équipe de volley-ball.

Et aucun de ses stupides amis n'avaient pris la peine de la mettre au courant avant que son « petit copain » ne lui balance au cour d'une fête stupide.

Jared se calma et revint, le troisième jour, avec du chocolat, les deux lycéens regardèrent la télé, profitant du silence et de la présence rassurante de l'autre.

C'était simple. C'était beau. Et rien ne semblait plus naturel à Jared que d'avoir sa Kim auprès de lui.

Le temps passa. Noël aussi.

Kim put sortir se promener le 28, il l'emmena au bord de la falaise, après lui avoir fait enfiler un pull de plus.

-Je… entama la jeune fille, l'air indécise. Je crois que je commence à tomber amoureuse de toi.

Jamais Jared n'avait été plus heureux. Alors il l'embrassa. C'était timide et maladroit, doux et frais, comme la rosée du matin sous forme de loup, après avoir courut toute la nuit.

-Ne me brise pas le cœur, murmura l'adolescente.

-Jamais.

Il aurait put rester comme ça éternellement.


End file.
